Primero Acción, Luego Palabras
by Y.E-dono
Summary: Drabble. Llegó la lluvia y de inmediato el campamento del día de San Valentín se convirtió en un rotundo fracaso. Claro, excepto para aquellos que buscando refugiarse del mal clima, terminaron haciendo el amor en una cabaña en medio del bosque. IchiRuki.


**~ Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**

~ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

~ Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

~ El fic contiene lemon.

**~ Notas Iniciales:**

~ Es mi primer lemon, y por lo tanto, es bastante probable que se trate de un lemon muy, pero muy malo.

~ Drabble de 500 palabras.

~ Hecho especialmente para Chidori-chan.

* * *

"**Primero Acción, Luego Palabras"**

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

Llegó la lluvia y de inmediato el campamento del día de San Valentín se convirtió en un fracaso definitivo. Claro, excepto para aquellos que buscando refugiarse del mal clima, terminaron haciendo el amor en una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Para Ichigo y Rukia se convirtió en un éxito rotundo.

Todo se confabuló en su contra… o a su favor, según quisiera verse. Los dos solos, la ropa mojada… sus cuerpos no hicieron más que coquetearse desde las transparencias. No hizo falta nada más.

Se tomaron sin palabras, sin hablar de su deseo.

Su mundo está hecho a base de acciones y no de frases dichas en voz alta, después de todo.

Es agradable y extraño al mismo, porque cuando la lluvia cae, Ichigo sólo piensa en su madre y en que jamás le será devuelta, y ahora mismo, aunque la lluvia cae, él no sólo no piensa en ella, sino que no piensa en nada y sólo siente.

Siente las piernas de Rukia rodeando su cintura, los pies diminutos tensionándose sobre sus glúteos cada vez que la penetra, los brazos delgados aferrándose a su cuello, los dedos pequeños tratando de hundírsele en la piel sin conseguirlo, el aliento cortado y caliente humedeciendo su oreja izquierda, los pezones firmes rozándole el pecho en delicados y trémulos toques. Siente… el sexo de ella abrazado al suyo, envolviéndolo con ansias y contrayéndose en éxtasis.

Pero el tacto no lo es todo, y el oído se agudiza con el único propósito de deleitarse con aquella voz que anteriormente pareciera tan orgullosa y autoritaria, tan ruda que sería propia de un varón, deshaciéndose en gemidos y jadeos irreprimibles, desacompasados y sin ritmo, pero sobre todo, increíblemente femeninos.

Una Rukia tan lasciva que sólo gimotea y se retuerce, incapaz de pronunciar nada que tenga sentido.

Las últimas embestidas son más rápidas y más profundas. Un vaivén errático, casi furioso. Ichigo parece haber enloquecido de placer.

La estocada final es violenta y tan dolorosa como exquisita. Las manos de él separan las piernas de ella y el pene se abre camino entre los tortuosos pliegues ocupando todo el espacio y la quietud aparente llega a la par del orgasmo que experimentan ambos. Entonces Rukia se contrae incontrolable, efímeros instantes en que se vuelve más estrecha y deliciosa para entero gozo de él, quien no se contiene ni lo intenta al momento de venirse dentro de ella.

Rukia grita e Ichigo ruge cuando la llena, y segundos después todo termina, pero luego, la lentitud con la que él abandona su humedad es inesperadamente perversa. Una advertencia silenciosa. Una promesa muda.

_Habrá segunda vez._

El cuerpo de Ichigo se expresa con una sinceridad que intimida. Rukia no evita el habitual reclamo, pese a todo:

—Ichigo…

—¿Hm?

—… eres un idiota.

Así, aunque ellos prefieren a la acción por sobre las palabras, éstas a veces vienen fácilmente sólo después de haberlas demostrado.

—Yo también te amo, Rukia.

No obstante, a algunas personas todavía les cuesta mucho trabajo decirlas.

—Idiota...

* * *

**~ Notas Finales:**

~ Ya lo sé, Chidori bonita, soy una malviviente que no merece vivir debido a sus retrasos y a su falta de talento. Pero aun así espero que me perdones y aceptes éste humilde fic de parte mía, que ya encontraré alguna forma de compensarte después, te lo prometo.

~ Seh, también sé que la frase de Ichigo está medio OOC, pero… bueno, no tengo nada qué decir en mi defensa. Azótenme~.

~ Chidori, te amo. Creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿pero y qué?

~ Ahora, a todo aquel ser viviente (?) que no sea Chidori y que por razones desconocidas haya llegado hasta aquí:

**¡Gracias por leer! *_***


End file.
